


Down to Business

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Ficlets [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Unwanted Advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: When Jongdae goes to the bar to whine about his problems, he finds himself helping a stranger with one of their own. And, well, maybe something grows from there.





	Down to Business

Jongdae knows it’s probably none of his business, but he can't help but feel the need to do something. The two may be friends, or a couple doing some sort of weird roleplay. How was he to know? But there was something about the boy’s eyes that made him want to cut in. Something about his eyes screamed “help”.

He'd gone to the bar that night to get absolutely wasted. His boss had been riding him hard all week and he was sick of it. It was constantly, "Jongdae do this! Jongdae do that!" It was unbearable. And Jongdae usually liked his job too. But when his coworker Sehun does absolutely nothing all day, he gets a little upset. Just because you're dating the boss doesn't mean you get to do nothing all day! It was currently a tie between Sehun and Junmyeon for who he was most angry at.

So he was here to whine to anyone who'd listen. He'd do it at home but his roommate was in China visiting his boyfriend, and his friend Kyungsoo refused to listen to him anymore.

So that left getting plastered at the bar two blocks from his house. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do.

When he got there, there were only a few people sitting at the bar. He tried to place himself so that he wasn't right next to anyone, as everyone looked like they just wanted to be left alone. And who was he to drop his shitty day on them? He'd just whine to the bartender then. It was practically part of their jobs anyway.

He'd only been there about ten minutes when a guy walked in and sat near him who... God, he was so pretty. He had blond hair, a round, soft face, and sparkly eyes. Jongdae would have made a move but the small pout on his face clearly said: "leave me alone".

So he drank alone. It wasn't so bad. The bartender, his name tag said his name was Chanyeol, was good at listening. He would give him advice and let him occupy most of his time. So it wasn't so bad. He was even starting to feel better.

He’d gone to the bathroom after about an hour, all the drinks finally getting to him. But when he came back, he saw it. The business that probably wasn’t his to get in on. The cute boy was getting hit on. Aggressively hit on. By some gross middle-aged guy with a sleeveless shirt and a greasy mullet. 

As he got closer, he could see the look in the boy’s eyes. They were large and round in what looked like fear. He was clutching his glass tightly in front of him, creating a barrier between him and the creepy guy.

It was when he heard the boy say, “I came with my boyfriend, he’ll be back soon,” that Jongdae knew he needed to help. He was there when the boy showed up, and he had definitely been alone, no boyfriend in sight. Either the boyfriend showed up and left in the three minutes Jongdae had been in the bathroom, or the boy was lying.

Jongdae walked up to them, lips curled up in what he hoped was an easy smile. He rested his arm gently on the boy’s shoulder. The blond tensed before he turned to see Jongdae, muscles relaxing under his touch. Jongdae smiled at the boy, hoping he would catch onto his plan.

“You okay babe? He’s not bothering you is he?”

The boy smiled up at him, lacing his fingers together with the hand Jongdae had settled around him.

“I’m okay honey. I was just telling this man that you were going to be back soon, so he didn’t need to worry about me.”

The man was glaring at Jongdae, and he felt the boy tighten his grip on his hand.

“You can’t just have some random guy pretend to be your boyfriend. Prove it or get lost, dude.”

The blond boy sighed at the man’s words, slipping Jongdae’s arm off his shoulder. He turned to face Jongdae, eyes searching his. He must have found what he was looking for because he sent Jongdae a small smile before gripping the front of his shirt. He yanked Jongdae towards him. Their lips smashed together a bit painfully, teeth clacking together at the contact. The pressure lessened soon though, and the only thing Jongdae could feel was the boy’s pillowy soft lips.

He lifted a hand to run it through the boy’s hair. Silky soft strands slipped through his fingers, and he could feel a smile against his lips when he gave the hair a gentle tug. He chuckled at the response, leaning back slightly to rest their foreheads together.

“So cute, baby,” Jongdae murmured softly, lips brushing against the others.

He whined, nuzzling his forehead into the crook of Jongdae’s neck, “Take me home Jongdae. Please? I don’t wanna be here anymore.”

Jongdae flinched back slightly, though he tried to conceal it. How did pretty boy know his name? He gave his head a mental shake. Now was not the time, he just needed to get the pretty boy away from this man.

Jongdae smirked at the man before grabbing the boy’s hand and leading him outside. The boy began to shiver in the frigid night air, so Jongdae wrapped his jacket around his small shoulders.

“Thanks. For the jacket, and for saving me.”

Jongdae couldn’t help but smile at him. He looked so cute wrapped in his big jacket that he almost for that the boy somehow knew his name.

“It’s no problem, but how do you know my name? And what’s your name?”

“Baekhyun. And the bartender said your name to get you to stop whining.”

Jongdae couldn’t stop the whine from escaping his lips. He could feel his cheeks turn red and he almost didn’t want to look Baekhyun in the eye.

Baekhyun laughed, wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s neck, a pleased hum escaping his lips as Jongdae’s arms came up to wrap around his waist instinctively.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I thought it was cute.”

Jongdae groaned, continuing to hold Baekhyun in his arms. They stood there for a few minutes, sharing body heat in the cold air. Jongdae didn't want to pull away, but he knew he needed to. He pulled away slowly, Baekhyun’s hands trailing down his arms.

“Should I call you a cab?” Jongdae’s voice was softer than he wanted it to be, but he assumed that was Baekhyun’s influence.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and gripped him by the collar again. Before Jongdae could say anything, they were kissing again. It was more intense than their other one. Baekhyun’s tongue entered his mouth at Jongdae’s shocked gasp. His mouth warm, and tasted faintly of chocolate and some sort of fruity cocktail. He wanted to chase that taste for as long as he could.

When they pulled apart, Baekhyun’s warm breath ghosted against his lips. Baekhyun pulled himself flush to Jongdae’s chest, mouth near his ear. 

His breath was hot as he whispered in Jongdae’s ear, “I thought I told you to take me home.”

Baekhyun grinned at him with mischievous eyes. Jongdae nearly choked, before grabbing Baekhyun by the hand.

“Yep, yeah, you sure did. Let’s go!”

He headed off towards his house, Baekhyun’s laugh trailing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :3 come talk to me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
